The Inventor and Her Prince
by PennyHazel
Summary: A series of one-shots, dabbles revolving around Belle and the Prince post-transformation inspired by the 2017 movie.
1. Past Indiscretions

_Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast, any version of it._

 **Past Indiscretions**

As much as he detested leaving Belle, Prince Adam had to for the sake of a quick bath and a change of clothes. After his tranformation back into a human and basking in the freedom of the curse with everyone, Adam retired to his bathing chambers to get changed, without the assiantance of his servants, he might add. He did realize it might be a bit selfish of him to pull away his servants from their family and friends, that they hadn't seen in years, just to adjust the jabot around his neck. Besides, it saved him the embrassment of anyone having to witness him trying to get dressed. He hadn't quite mastered it, so he dressed simply instead of his usual elaborate layers of clothing. With his long hair tied back into a low ponytail, he opened the doors to go to the room he knew he would find Belle, the library.

Making his way through the castle, Adam paused in his footing as he took in the noises of chatter and laughter down below, that even the walls of the castle couldn't deafen. The castle was alive-and not in the there's inanimate objects walking and talking type of way-but _alive_ with joy and happiness. The last time he could even vaguely remember that feeling of aliveness in the castle was when his mother was alive. Adam smiled wistfully at the memory of his mother, continuing on to the other woman he hoped to make a part of his life.

With the eagerness in his steps it took him no time at all to reach the doors to the library, but just as he reached up to push open the doors, the sight of his pale, soft fleshed hand gave him pause. It was like coming down from a high, with the adrenaline from all that had happened suddenly leaving him. Adam realized for the first time since his transformation back into a human, that he felt exposed in his own human flesh. There were no longer layers of fur to hide away in, it was just him. Beyond those doors was the woman he loved and that sent his mind into a panic. What on earth was he going to _say_ to her? Since his transformation, they hadn't _truly_ talked. Sure, they had kissed and cried tears of joy, but no actual conversation had taken place, and he was stumped how to proceed. What do you say to a girl that witnessed you transform from a beast? They hadn't covered any of this in his etiquette classes.

If it had been the old him before the curse ever took place, he knew what he would have done. He would have waltzed right in there without a second thought. Probably would have thought that he was being generous to her by his mere presence. There might have been some flirting and stolen kisses, solely because of her beautiful appearance. But that would be it, he would lose interest and she would be dismissed. For how could he, a prince, truly pursure anything but a flirtation with a peasant girl? He was a little more than ashamed to admit that he was full of himself back then. Being a beast had humbled him and made him realize the true value of a woman's love and how it shouldn't be taken for granted.

This Adam, the Adam he was now, gave a tentative knock on the door. "Belle? Are you there?"

"Yes!" he heard her voice ring out. "Come in."

Upon entering Adam found Belle seated at a table with an open book, but her doe-brown eyes weren't scanning the pages in fascination. No, their sole attention rested on him. All he could do was stare back at her, admiring her brown tresses pulled back into a bun and the dainty freckles across her face. How he had throught only a couple of hours ago that he would never see her again, but there she was.

A long beat of slience passed between them as they just stared at one another. Adam started to fidget. "Hello."

"Hello," she relpied.

Then there was more silence, until Belle started to smile causing them to both giggle awkwardly. "Come sit," she said.

Adam sat down in the chair beside her. He watched as her eyes took on that familar gaze when she was reading over a passage that she found particularly intriguing. When their gazes met, her eyes widened and she quickly looked down, a blush gracing her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I'm still trying to take this all in. I mean I know you're still you...," her voice faded, suddenly looking up she blinked, turning back to him. " _Who_ are you?"

Adam crinkled his forehead. " _Who_ am I?"

"Your name," she explained. "I just realized, you've never told me your name."

"Oh," He lightly exclaimed. " _Adam_. My name is Adam."

" _Adam_ ," Belle repeated, testing out the name and subsequently causing Adam's heart to flutter in his chest at the sound of his name on her lips. She covered her mouth with her hands, giggling. "I can't believe I'm just now learning your name. Why didn't you ever mention it?"

"My name didn't really matter that much to me when I was a beast," he said. "With each passing day I grew more and more hopeless that the curse would be broken. I was starting to lose my humanity, what did I care what people called me."

Belle stared at him, her eyebrows scrunched up. " _The curse_ ," she repeated faintly. "That reminds me. I still don't understand one thing."

Adam leaned forward in his chair, ready to answer any question Belle had. "What is that?"

" _How_ was the curse broken?" she asked. "No one would say. Did you have to _die_ to break the curse?"

Any question, but _that_ question. With eyes wide-open, Adam avoided Belle's gaze, his body fidgeting in the chair. "Um...no."

" _Well_?" she said. "Then how?"

From the tone in her voice, Adam knew she wasn't going to let the subject drop. He gulped, his mouth suddenly going dry. This wasn't exactly how he had planned on proclaiming his love, he hadn't planned it at all. But he knew he would have to answer her, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to linger as long as he could. After a long pause, he began slowly. "In order to break the curse, I had to...," he paused. "I had to...learn to love another," he cautioned a glaze in her direction to see her mouth agape," and earn her love in return."

Holding his breath, he waited for her to speak. What she said was unexpected to say the least.

"You...love me?" she said, her voice laced with childlike uncertainty.

Adam whipped his head around to stare at her, his face flooded with disbelief at the absurdity of her question. " _Of course!"_ he stated firmly. "How could I not?"

"It's just that, well I knew that Gaston wanted me," she explained. "But he just wanted me as a trophy, he didn't love me. He would always tell me how I would end up as a spinster and honestly, I was just fine with that. I didn't really care about what any of the men thought of me," her voice faltered, her gaze downward. "That was until I found myself starting to care about what you thought."

Adam reached out his hand, cupping her chin forcing her to meet his gaze. "You really are a funny girl," he smiled, his eyes sparkling with laughter. "To think I could ever find anything wanting with you." He glanced down, his demeanor turning sorrowful. "I loath to think what you thought of me."

"I thought you a spoiled child, that had a beastly temper if he didn't get his way," Belle said bluntly.

Adam dropped his hand from her chin, frowning. "Thank you for the reminder, _mademoiselle,"_ he replied dryly.

"But then I realized there was so much more to you," Belle interjected. "Parts of you that even you were unaware of. For the first time, I found someone that listened to my opinion, that I could have discussions with, someone who could understand my oddness," Belle smiled, her eyes starting to water. "Someone who made me laugh. Someone I found myself falling in love with."

" _Belle,"_ Adam breathed, staring at her in awe. He caressed her cheek, wiping away her tears. "May I?" he asked, glancing at her lips.

Belle gave a watery smile, nodding.

That's all Adam needed to dip his face foward capturing her lips with his in a sweet, tender kiss. It was a slow, lingering kiss as their lips moved together to savor and take in every sensation invoked by the union of their mutual love and then with one final peck they parted.

"Storybooks really don't do kisses justice," Belle mumbled, trying to settle her breath.

"Storybooks?" Adam said, titling his head. "Have you never kissed anyone before?"

"No," Belle said shaking her head, her cheeks tinted pink."I've only read about them in books. Have you kissed someone before?"

Adam chuckled. " _Oh_ , I've kissed girls before." He quickly realized this was the wrong thing to say as Belle suddenly withdrew herself from his embrace, and raised a very sharp brow in his direction. "I...I mean..," he coughed awkwardly into his hand, clearing his throat. "Not in _quite_ awhile with the whole curse thing. Turns out fangs really are a turn off with the ladies."

Belle tried very hard to not smile, only slipping for a moment then stubbornly remained stone-faced.

Quickly taking her hand in his, Adam was relieved when she didn't promptly remove her hand, though it laid tense in his grip. "Belle," he began. "I know that this is going to sound rather cruel of me and possibly lessen your favor of me. But they didn't mean anything to me, they were just temporary distractions. Until you," he paused, struggling to find the words. "I never _knew_ that love could feel this way. That it was possible for me to feel this way about someone."

Belle didn't say anything right away, but her curiosity broke her silence. "What do you mean you never knew?"

Adam bowed his head, his clear blue eyes taking on a stormy mentality. "Growing up I never saw my parents take pleasure in each other's company, they barely talked to one another. They didn't even sleep in the same bed chamber. My father stayed in the west wing and my mother the east." He clenched his jaw. "My parents never loved each other, they merely tolerated each other. Their marriage was an arranged one with the sole purpose of creating an heir," he chuckled bitterly. "I think the closest thing I ever saw to a healthy relationship were the glimpses of my servants' relationships. Even then, I couldn't fathom how they could be so happy, when I was the one that had everything. Now I realize they were the ones that truly had everything, and I _nothing_." He shook his head. "I know this doesn't excuse me of my actions, but know I would rather die than ever hurt you."

It wasn't until he was finished talking that he realized that Belle had wrapped her arms around him, her cheek resting agaisnt his chest. Slowly, he raised his hand to lightly run his fingers through her hair and rested his cheek against the crown of her head.

"I never thanked you for coming back," Adam said faintly into her hair.

Belle shook her head against his chest. "No, thank you for coming back, Adam."

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I may write more one-shots when I feel inspired.


	2. A Fork in the Road

_Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast, any version of it, or Shakespeare for that matter._

 _This story takes place after "Past Indiscretions" but it can also be read as a one-shot._

 ** _A Fork in the Road_**

On the first day of being human again, when Prince Adam had awoken that morning he feared that yeserday had just been a fanciful dream, but to his suprise when he raised his hands from under the covers he found _human_ hands, not claws! After shouting for joy, he quickly called for Cogsworth and Lumiere to assist him in getting dressed, for he wanted to look particularly presentable for Belle today. Although, he did try not to let Cogsworth and Lumiere do everything. He was attempting to try to not be as dependent on them as he once been.

Once dressed, Adam set off to Belle's room in possibly the greatest mood of his life. He greeted every servant he passed with a " _Bonjour!"_ But that only resulted in him getting many odd looks. He wondered for moment if they just weren't use to seeing him as a human again, but then slowly a sinking realization hit him. They weren't use to being _greeted_ by him. Normally, he would have just walked straight pass them, without a single glance, as if they were truly inanimate objects. Adam awkwardly continued down the hall, trying to avoid his servants' bemused looks. He realized he still had a lot to learn.

When Adam reached Belle's door, he didn't knock, rather he started pacing back and forth, mumbling, " _Gentle, kind, charming, sweet."_ Before he took a deep breath to face the door.

He could do this. He could ask Belle to have breakfast with him...well, acutally brunch, since he had overslept. Last night he just couldn't sleep for two reasons. One being that after so many years he was finally human again, he couldn't stop looking at his face, hands, arms, legs, feet. He felt like a blind man, that was granted sight again. To anyone else it might have been _just_ a hand or foot, but to him it was beautiful. And the other reason was of course, Belle. All night, he couldn't stop going over in his mind their time together in the library after his transformation. Belle, of course, was still adjusting to his appearance, but that was to be expected. But last night, she had told him she loved him and they had kissed. It had been wonderful...well at least until he unintentionally revealed some of his past indiscretions with women, but Belle had forgiven him, so it was alright...he hoped.

Adam gentled knocked on the door."Belle? I was hoping you might join me for brunch," he said hopefully, awating her reply. After he got no reply, he knocked a little more firmly. "Belle? Are you awake?" After no reply again, his knocks became more frantic. " _Belle?_ _Are you in there?_ " When he was met with silence, dread started to crept into his mind.

Now had he been thinking rationally he might have figured maybe she was visiting with her father, who was currently in the castle. Or perhaps, she was already down in the dining room. But a man newly transformed from a beast, who was in love for the time in his life, never thought rationally.

Finally losing the little patience he had, Adam pushed the door open to a crack. "Belle, I'm coming in." When he got no argument, he stepped fully into the room to find it empty. " _Belle?_ " he said to the empty room, his voice a lost child. Slowly, he started to feel himself panic, his mind chanting: _She's not here. She's not here. She's not here._

It was the faint sound of her laughter reaching his ear, that saved him from his descending thoughts. With his heart in his throat, he bounded across the room to lean over the window to see her small, but unmistakable figure down below walking the grounds. Adam put his hand against his chest, trying to calm his frantic heart. What a fool he was! Of course, she was outside. She didn't _have_ to be inside her room. She was free to go wherever she pleased. His mind had just jumped to the conclusion that she had left him. Probably becuase part him still couldn't believe she had came back.

Adam shook his head at his own foolishness. " _Lord, what fools these mortals be_ ," he mumbled.

When Adam reached the grounds and spotted Belle, he didn't make his presence known right away. He just watched her as she read from a book with her fingers resting agaisnt her mouth trying to contain her giggles. Even doing the simplest of things, she was enchanting. How was it that he had thought that he couldn't possible love her? That he had thought her only the daughter of a common thief? Adam bowed his head in shame, his eyes unfocused as he stared down at the blades of grass.

"Is something wrong?"

At the sound of Belle's voice, Adam straightened up, his blue eyes wide at being caught in his mournful state. "What? No!" he exclaimed, shaking his head. "I just...," he was cut off as he raised his hand to shield his eyes from a ray of sunlight peeking through the trees. He stood memerized at the warmth of the sun touching his skin, a sensation long lost in his mind.

Belle came to stand beside him, looking back and forth between him and the spot he was so transfixed on. "What is it?"

"It's the sun," Adam breathed in awe. "I didn't really take note of it before, but.. _it's the sun_. I haven't seen it in so long."

Belle smiled sadly up at him. "I forgot that you spent many years in winter."

Closing his eyes, Adam just stood for a moment letting the warmth of sun caress his long forsaken skin. He opened his eyes, turning to Belle with his arm out. "Will you take a walk with me? I want to see how everything else is in summer."

Belle nodded, taking his arm causing a jolt of warmth through him that even rivaled the sun. They started off at a slow pace, not really talking, just taking in the sights and sounds that only the sun could bring forth. After awhile Adam glanced down at the book in Belle's hand. "What were you reading that was so amusing?"

Belle glanced down at the book in her hand, smirking. "Oh, Hamlet."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny about Hamlet?"

"Rosencrantz and Guildenstern," Belle answered.

Adam nodded in understanding, a smile tugging at his lips. "Oh."

When they reached the lake that had once been frozen over, surrounded by barren trees, they both stopped by the railing to take in sight of the sun bouncing off the water moving with the breeze and the trees full of crisp green leaves vivid with life.

"I heard that you gave the servants leave to go see their families," Belle said, sitting her book on the railing.

Adam glanced at Belle through the corner of his eye, sighing. "What did I do that wasn't long past do?" He said, then paused before continuing. "Of course, some of the servants whose families live in the castle are still here. Madame Garderobe, Maestro Cadenza, Lumiere and Cogsworth, are still here."

Belle tilted her head. "Doesn't Cogsworth have a wife in the village?" Her nose scrunched up, trying to recall a name. "A Madame Clothilde?"

Adam visibly winced. " _Errrr_...yes."

When it became obvious that Adam wasn't going to explain futher, Belle next asked about her favorite candelabra. "What about Lumiere? Doesn't he have a family?"

Looking down at the waters below, Adam shook his head slowly. "No, Lumiere is an orphan." Belle gasped, raising her hand to her mouth. "I've known Lumiere since I was a boy, he's only like nine or ten years older than me," Adam shook his head, faintly chuckling. "Perhaps, that's why he always telling me what to do like an other brother."

"I never knew," Belle said, idly picking at the corner of her book.

"But Lumiere has never been without friends," Adam reassured her, "and of course when Plumette came to work at the castle, they fell in love, so he has her-"

"And you," Belle added.

" _Hhmm,"_ Adam said nodding absentmindedly. "And...," he trailed off, jerking his head up to stare at Belle. " _Me?"_

Belle laughed at the bewildered expression on his face. "Yes, _you_. You're his family and he is yours, they're all your family."

For a moment Adam didn't say anything, lost in a silent reverie as he crossed his arms to rest them against the railing and lay his head down. "I've never thought of it that way before. A family?"

"So, what are you going to do now?" Belle asked hesitantly.

Tilting his head to the side in his arms, Adam looked upon her in puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

"I mean now that you're human and everyone is aware of your existence. Will you become king?"

Adam chuckled. "Oh, I'm not a king. Even on the night I was cursed, I was still just a prince. No, my uncle is the ruling monarch," he glanced at Belle's book. "It's sort of like Hamlet, but without the ghosts, the plot for revenge, and Rosencrantz and Guildenstern." He nudged his head in the direction of the castle. "Instead, I got talking enchanted objects, a curse, and Lumiere and Cogsworth." Belle laughed, causing him to pause and relish in the fact that he was the source of it. "My point being, that Hamlet was the prince of Denmark but his uncle Claudius, was king. At the time of my father's death, they felt I wasn't fit to be king yet, so they gave me sovereignty over smaller nearby territories to test my potential as a ruler," Adam winced, bitting his lip. "I did not react so well to that back then, but now I would have to agree with them. I suppose, one day I maybe king if my uncle decides to step down or upon the day of his death."

Belle nodded in silent understanding, looking out onto the lake once more. "I'm going to miss this view."

"Why would you miss it?" Adam smirked, finding her words absurd. "You can come out here everyday and see it."

"Well, I doubt I'll be able to come and see it everyday, I mean the ride from the villiage isn't that far, but still-"

Adam's back went rigid, the breath escaping his lips slightly labored. "Why would you need to ride from the village, if you'll be _here_?" he asked, his words slow and deliberate, taking all his willpower to be spoken.

He could feel Belle's doleful gaze and with her words, she confirmed what he feared. "Adam, I can't stay here."

" _What?"_ he cried out, standing at his full height, his eyes frantically searching her face for a shred of hope. "But...but you _came back_! You can't just _leave_!"

The look of melancholy in Belle's eyes quickly transformed to one of defiance as she crossed her arms. "Why? Am I your prisoner again?"

Adam sighed, his eyes downcast. "No. You are free. I had just hoped you would want to spend your freedom with me." He let out a short bitter laugh. "How _stupid_ of me."

Belle reached out to cradle his face in her hand. "Oh course I want to spend my freedom with you, you silly man," Belle said, smiling sadly. "But things are different now, you're no longer this lonely creature stranded in a castle, whose memory was obliterated from his people. You're a prince, who can venture out, who the people know of and remember. I can't just be your guest forever living in your castle eating elaborate meals and going to fancy balls."

"Then don't be my guest! Be my wife, _marry me_!" Adam cried out in desperation, taking hold of her hand resting on his cheek. " _Stay."_

Belle stood stunned by his proposal, then ever so slightly removed her hand from his face to take a couple steps back and stare off into the distance with a pensive gaze. With her withdrawal, Adam felt the sun go away, a cruel illusion stranding him in the relentless winter once again.

"Don't you see?" Belle said, her voice soft. "I want so much more that that. I know marriage seems like the most logical next step, but I don't want to rush into things. There is still so much more we have to learn about each other," she turned to him, her eyes pleading. "Please, try to understand, this doesn't mean I'm leaving you for good. This doesn't mean I'll stop caring for you."

Adam stared back at her for what seemed like forever. He thought about his thoughts earlier that day, when he had thought she had left him. She didn't _have_ to be inside her room. She didn't _have_ to be inside the castle. She was free to go wherever she pleased. She was free to go to the village, his castle, Paris, anywhere her feet could take her and her heart desired. He could never keep her prisoner, even when his own freedom was at stake, so why would now be any different?

Crossing his arms to rest against the railing again, Adam sighed slumping forward, all his energy leaving him in his defeat. " _Fine_. Have it your way."

"Thank you," said Belle.

" _Humph._ I don't see why your being so stubborn about this. Most girls would jump at the chance to marry a prince."

"Well, I'm not most girls."

"Don't I know it," Adam scoffed, his voice a mixture of annoyance and affection. He turned his head to the side to see Belle studying him with a peculiar look, he fidgeted starting to feel unnerved by her stare. " _What?_ Why are you looking at me that way?"

Belle smiled fondly, her eyes lighting up with mirth. "You _really_ are still you."

Adam rolled his eyes with a huff, smirking. "Of course I am. I didn't disappear."

As the rest of the day went by they didn't speak of Belle's departure, just simply enjoyed each other company, but Belle's departure eventually came and Adam was left standing at the entrance of his castle watching her figure in the distance until she was completely out of his sight.

Lumiere stood beside him, his eyes full of empathy for his Master's plight. "I am sorry, Master. But it is not as if she's gone forever, she will be back."

Cogsworth huffed. "Well, If you ask me-"

"No one did," Lumiere interjected.

" _If you ask me_ ," Cogsworth repeated tensely. "The girl is being completely unreasonable. Turning down the Master's proposal-"

Adam whirled around to give Cogsworth an intense, narrowed stare."How did you _know_ I proposed?" He demanded.

Cogsworth wiggled in place. "Um...well...that is..."

" _Ah_ , Master you must remember, even though the castle is no longer alive. The castle walls still have ears. But do not worry," Lumiere said waving his hands. "It is only the servants that know of your rejected proposal. None of the townsfolk know."

"Oh, that makes me feel so much _better_ ," Adam said dryly.

"But truly Master, you could have done a _little_ better than just blurting it out like you did," Lumiere said cringing in memory of said proposal. "Have I taught you _nothing_?"

"The Master was being spontaneous," Cogsworth said, puffing out his chest.

Lumiere rolled his eyes at Cogsworth. "As if you would know anything about being spontaneous. There is a time for being spontaneous and then there isn't. The Mademoiselle simply needs time to think."

"That's not what you were saying before," Cogsworth mocked. "Get her a room you said, make her dinner you said-"

" _But of course_!" Lumiere exclaimed throwing up his arms. "We were all about to become antiques and the Master a walking throw rug! But now they love one another and have _time_ to explore and deepen that love."

Cogsworth opened his mouth to make an argument, but then his face blanched and he lost all signs of speech as a irksome voice called out, " _Henry!"_ in the distance.

"If anyone asks, I wasn't here," he said, quickly leaving in the opposite direction.

Lumiere shook his head. "Look at that sad, little man run. Thank goodness, you weren't as bad as him. I definitely would have been left in a corner to rust."

"I don't know," Adam said. "I like to think if there's hope for me, there must be hope for him too."

Lumiere did a double-take at his Master's words. "Master! Did I just hear a hint of _optimism_ in your voice?"

Adam huffed, shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe."

Soon enough, a woman came upon them in a rush only momentary taken aback by Adam's presence. "Oh, Your Highness," she cried out. "I'm sorry to intrude, I just thought I saw...," she trailed off. "Have either of you gentlemen seen my husband, Henry?"

Adam and Lumiere raised their hands in unison pointing in the direction Cogsworth had ran off to.

After Madame Cogsworth left them, Lumiere turned to Adam. "If I may, Master, give you one final piece of advice. You have always been accustomed to women just throwing themselves at you. You've never truly had to earn a woman's regard. Make no doubt, Belle loves you. But that doesn't mean you stop earning her regard, wooing her, and getting to know her. Trust me, Master. The pursuit of a woman's heart is a never-ending, thrilling, and _alluring_ adventure."

Adam sighed, his shoulders slumping forward. "I just wanted her to stay here."

"So she threw a fork into your plans," Lumiere shrugged. "Tell me, Master. Would you have her any other way?"

Adam thought of Belle's relentless free spirit, the way she defied him and ultimatly shaped him into a better man. The woman that did the impossible and saw a soul worth loving within a beast, when even he began to doubt that there was anything left to salvage. Would he have her any other way?

"No, no I wouldn't."

 _Thank you so much for your warm regard and wonderful reviews! I hope you find this story as enjoyable._


	3. A Royal Visitation

_Disclaimer: I do not own beauty and the beast, any version of it. I don't own the song "Belle" either, I just modified it to fit Adam._

 _This story takes place after "A fork in the road" but can be read as a one-shot._

* * *

 **A Royal Visitation**

Why he hadn't done this the moment he turned back into a human, he would never know. Those were Prince Adam's thoughts as he rode his horse following the path to the village, Villeneuve. It was liberating to be somewhere, _anywhere_ that wasn't that castle he had spent so many years trapped inside because of his beastly appearance, even if it was just a simple path in the woods. While it was true that the Enchantress had left him a book that could take him anywhere his heart desired, really, what was the point if he had to fear for his life, if someone decided to start a hunting party? No, this, this was true freedom. There was nothing like just the simple act of riding his horse again. Besides the time he had rode Belle's horse Philippe when he was injured, he hadn't rode a horse since his human days. It was a leisure he hadn't truly comprehended how much he had missed until he was once again seated on the saddle, with the leather reins within his grasp. With each renewed habit he felt himself entering back into the world he had so long taken for granted as a spoiled prince.

He had only set foot in the village a few times, only because it was mandatory and each visit was short and sweet, with little to no interaction with his subjects. In the past he had thought it below him to mingle with townsfolk, but he had no problem taxing them to satisfy his growing hunger for expensive things and lavish parties. He had truly believed back then that, that was what happiness was and that he had captured it within his status, wealth, handsome appearance, and possessions. It wasn't until he was turned into a beast that he realized true happiness was found within himself and also the eyes of a loving and caring maiden. If only his old self could see him now, traveling to a small villiage to secure the affections of a peasant girl, surely he would laugh so hard he would fall off his bejeweled throne.

Upon reaching the village of Villeneuve, Adam rode his horse into the local stables. He could have just rode through the town on his horse, like he had a long time ago, but not this time. He wanted to walk upon the same ground Belle walked and to take in the sights from her perspective. Jumping down from his horse, he held onto the reins until he spotted a stable boy. "Pardon, me," Adam called out. "Could I leave my horse here to get some feed and water, while I visit the town?"

The stable boy looked up from where he was working. "Certainly, Monsieur," the boy said, coming closer until he froze, his eyes wide, and mouth gapping like a fish. "I...I..," he stuttered. "Aren't you _the prince?_ "

"I am," Adam replied.

" _Your Highness!_ " the boy blurted, dropping to his knees in a deep bow.

Adam flushed, smiling nervously. "Um...there's really no need to bow." Reaching for the satchel at his side, Adam took out some coins to hand to the boy. "Here's some money, for your trouble."

This only resulted in the boy gapping further at the sum placed in his hands. " _Merci_ , Your Highness!" he said, getting up from the ground and taking the reins from Adam. "Imagine _me_ , tending to the _prince's_ horse. Evans is never going to believe me when I tell him," the boy mumbled, while taking Adam's horse into the stables.

Smiling fondly at the lad, Adam started making his way towards the clock tower, taking his time to take in every piece of shrubbery, every bulding, and every sound as he tried to imagine Belle walking down this very path, in his distraction he nearly walked into a man carrying a tray of bread and rolls. "Oh, pardon me, Monsieur!"

"Watch where you're going you...," the baker yelled, until he looked at the man who had almost walked into him," you... _Your Highness?_ "

"Um, yes, Bonjour," Adam said awkwardly.

His only response was for the baker to contiune to stare at him. "I was wondering if you might point me in the direction of the church?" Adam asked.

The baker seemed to regain some of his mental thought long enough to balance the tray in one hand and raise the other to point towards the church.

"Merci, Monsieur" Adam said with a slight bow of his head.

It didn't take long for the village to notice that they had a royal newcomer, with each step Adam grew more uncomforable with the growing volume of whispers and murmurings trailing his path.

"Look there! Isn't that the prince?" A woman exclaimed stopping in her tracks, pointing at him.

The woman with her shook her head. "No, it can't be, he must be an impostor, no question."

"But that stance and sturdy chin, it's him, can't you tell?" The woman insisted.

A fishmonger paused in gutting a fish as Adam passed by. "Never before has he joined our little town cause he's stuck in his fancy balls and crowns."

"Isn't it strange he's visiting now?" His fellow fishmonger questioned.

"Look there, the prince, once a beast!" A child cried from the ground playing a game of marbles with other children.

"I wonder if he still has a tail?" said another child.

"With a dashing periwinkle coat, I wonder if he's here to gloat?" said a man getting his shoes polished.

"What a puzzle to the rest of us is the prince."

A woman holding a feathery fan, leaned forward to gossip to her friend. "Now it's no wonder he's sought far and wide. His wealth and ravishing looks have no rival. But behind that handsome physique, I'm afraid his policies are rather reek. Very above the rest of us, he's nothing like the rest of us."

"Yes, above the rest of us is the prince," Her friend agreed.

Two men playing chess looked up from their pieces to notice Adam. "Right from the moment he met Belle, saw her, I heard he fell for that funny girl. Here in town there's only she, who saved him from staying a beast."

"So, it's true? He's making plans to woo and marry Belle?"

Adam continued through the village, his pace quickening, until he paused at an eruption of giggling and saw three burnettes nearby. He glanced around wondering what the source of their giggling was, until he noticed them looking straight at him. Oh, right. It was _him._ He was handsome again. That was going to take some time to get use to again. With haste he went on, trying to hide his face with his hand. He couldn't believe he use to relish in such attention.

"Look there he goes, isn't he regal, His Highness, the prince!" the three burnettes gushed together. "Oh he's so debonair! Be still my heart, it can't truly be him! The prince, here? Now? Oh, how I wish he'd look at me instead of Belle."

"Just watch he's going to make Belle his wife."

"Look there he goes that prince once a beast is strange but privileged, a most peculiar monarch, indeed!"

"It's a pity his taxes are so high."

"My doesn't he seem shy?"

"But he really is a handsome man, a snob, but a handsome man, he really is a handsome man, that prince!"

* * *

By the time the church was in sight Adam was nearly running to reach its doors. He sighed once he was inside, leaning against the door. Glancing back at the closed doors, he raised an eyebrow. "What an odd little town," he mused. "I could have sworn I heard...singing?" Shaking his head at such a ridiculous thought, he starting looking around at his surroundings, his eyes lighting up at the modest little bookshelf that held about eight books. This must be the books Belle spoke of during their time together. Walking over to the bookshelf, his eyes scanned across the meager sources of reading material. No wonder Belle had been so excited upon the discovery of his library. He chuckled as his eyes landed upon the title of _Romeo and_ _Juliet_ , pulling it out, he lightly traced the cover with his fingertips. How strange it was, that he owned some of the most expensive and sought after items, but in that moment that tattered, old copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ was the most precious thing he had ever beheld, simply because it had once been in her possession.

"Well, if it isn't the bookworm prince!"

Caught unaware, Adam gave a starled yelp, fumbling with the book, awkwardly catching it before it hit the ground.

The man dressed in minster clothing, chuckled. "Sorry, Your Highness. I didn't meant to startle you."

Adam cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure and some of his dignity. "Pere Robert?" he questioned.

"Yes, that is I. What can I do for you?" Robert answered.

"I wanted to thank you."

Robert looked back at Adam in puzzlement. "Thank me? What for?"

"For giving Belle a way to escape to far off places, for allowing her to read from your books. She told me of this place, and how much it meant to her. And for that I am eternally grateful." Adam solemnly looked down. "I know how it feels to be trapped with no escape."

Robert shook his head. "There's no need to thank me, it's always been a pleasure to see Belle. How is the bookworm today?" he asked.

"I wouldn't know," Adam replied.

"You haven't seen Belle yet?"

Adam shook his head.

"Why come here, before going to Belle's home?"

Adam stayed slient for awhile, glancing up to wince at the crucifixion of the Lord Jesus Christ hanging on the wall, his guilt and shame increasing tenfold. "Because I needed strength to face a man I've done a great wrong to."

"Maurice."

Adam was momentary stunned that Robert knew, but he guessed Belle had probably mentioned it to him. "Yes," he confessed.

Robert motioned him to take a sit with him on the pew, Adam joined him, securely resting the copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ on his lap. He knew it was silly, but with the book he felt as if he had a part of Belle there with him, giving him the will to continue. "I only spoke to him briefly to reintroduce myself, then after that I avoided him. It is not lost on me that the very man I treated so horribly, holds my very happiness in the palm of his hand. I know that I could never truly pursue a future with Belle without Maurice's approval. Belle esteems him too much, and rightly so, to not take his opinion into consideration. Even if she went against her father's wishes, I know there would be a great strain upon our relationship. I do not want our relationship to bring any unhappiness to her."

"What makes you so afraid that he will not forgive you?"

"I called the man a thief, locked him up in a cell, and took his daughter prisoner without any care that he would never see her again, take your pick," Adam replied dryly.

Robert didn't seem fazed by his confession, remaining calm. "There's no need to worry, Maurice isn't an unforgiving man. He will see how sorry you are for your actions and how much you care for Belle."

"How do you know?" Adam asked, quite cynical that it could be that easy.

Robert smirked, amused. "Because it's written on your face, as clearly as any passage in a book."

Adam bowed his head in silence, taking some time to absorb Robert's words. "There is one other thing," he finally said. "I have sinned so much throughout my life, with my greed, arrogance, selfishness, my disregard for others," he shook his head, laughing humorlessly. 'I've never even forgiven my father," he sighed. "There is just so much I still need to change. And I know this is my second chance, I want to become a better ruler, a better master. I want to help the progression of this village to reach its full potential. But _how_?" He paused again, his voice dropping to a whisper. "How do I know I will not become that beast once again?"

Reaching forward, Robert laid a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Just take it one day at a time, and know there are people that will help you, people that care for you. You will find that things do tend to fall into place. Just feel it within your soul. That's all you really need to know."

Adam got up, thanking Pere Robert for his time, about to leave until he noticed that he was still holding the copy of _Romeo and Juliet._ "By the way, may I buy this from you?" He asked holding up the book.

Robert laughed. "You want to buy that old, tattered copy of _Romeo and Juliet_? But you're a man of great wealth, you could just buy yourself a brand new copy."

"True," Adam nodded, looking upon the book with a whimsical smile. "But still, I want this one." He reached for his satchel taking out banknotes, handing them to Robert.

Robert's eyes widened at the sight of the money. "But...but..sir," he stuttered in astonishment. "This is _way_ too much for a book."

Adam simply smiled. "Consider it a donantion to make improvements to the church and to buy many more books for anymore bookworms that may wander into this place."

* * *

With the copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ carefully placed in his satchel, Adam went on to Belle's home with a lighter heart. Though, he was regerting the fact that he hadn't visited Belle's home first before the church, solely because he had to backtrack through the village ducking people's acquiring stares and the increasing gossip he heard at every turn. He was very thankful once he came upon a charming cottage, with a little garden in the front. This must be Belle's home or at least he hoped. It looked that way Belle had described it and based upon Pere Robert's directions this should be the place, though it would just be his luck if it happened to be the home of those giggling girls. Opening the modest little gate, he slowly took a step forward, his heart pounding in his ears as he went up the steps to the front door. He gulped, never before having made a visit to a madien's house, especially one where her father resided. Making sure his hair was still situated in its bow and smoothing out some nonexistant wrinkles on his clothes, he figured he couldn't procrastinate any longer. He knocked on the door.

"Come in! The door's open!" He heard Maurice call out.

Taking a deep breath, Adam entered Belle's home.

For a moment Adam felt his nerves leave him as he got lost in the fascination that he was now standing in the home of his beloved. It was definitely no castle or any of the luxurious places he had traveled to in his youth, but it held something none of those places possessed, _warmth_. It was hard to explain, but with all the odd little trinkets, the canvases slanted against the walls, and the parchments of sketches stuck to the walls, the place gave off a sense of being _lived_ in, that there were laughs, tears, hopes experienced here and the walls were their keepers.

Adam spotted Maurice sitting at a small wooden table with a younger man. "Oh, I beg your pardon!" he said with a slight bow. "I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation, I can come back-"

The young man rose from his seat. "It's alright, Your Highness. I was just about to leave." The young man turned back to Maurice with a bow. "Thank you for your time, Maurice."

The young man walked past Adam, but then paused, backtracking his steps until he was in front of Adam. "Sorry, by the way for raiding your castle," he said then grimaced,"...and for Gaston almost killing you."

Adam looked at the man, vaguely remembering him at his castle, but hontestly there had been so many townsfolk that day he couldn't keep track. "Thank you, Monsieur. I appreciate your words." The man and Adam bowed to each other and with that the man left, leaving Adam alone with Maurice.

"Truly, I'm sorry-" Adam tried to apologize again for his intrusion, but Maurice interrupted him with a wave of his hand.

"No need," Maurice said. "Lefou was just leaving. He had just came to apologize for leaving me when Gaston had knocked me out and tied me to a tree and also for lying about it back at the traven." He paused, taking a sip of tea from his cup. "He's a good lad, he just found himself under Gaston's thumb," he shook his head, "the whole village was under that man's thumb. Some of the other villagers have also visited me to apologize for following Gaston when he tried to send me away to an asylum." He chuckled. "Honestly, I've had so many visits you would think _I_ was royalty."

Adam blinked several times, shaking his head as if to clear a nonexistent piece of cotton from his ears. He couldn't have possibly heard Maurice correctly. "I beg your pardon, but did you just say _tied to a tree? Asylum?"_ He knew that Belle had left him to go help her father, but he had yet to hear the whole story. When Maurice confirmed that he had indeed heard him right, he felt his temper rile up. "Who was this _Gaston?_ " He asked through clenched teeth. "I only met him briefly, but it's safe to say he didn't leave a very _favorable_ impression."

"He was somewhat a self-proclaimed ruler of this village," Maurice explained. "Gaston was a war hero, that was greatly admired and doted on by this village and he abused that power. He was a very vain, arrogant, and selfish young man that did not take being told _no_ lightly. It was either his way or no way."

As Adam listened to Maurice describe this Gaston fellow, he felt as if Gaston had come back to life, his bullets hitting him in the back with each of Maurice's words. Vain. Arrogant. Selfish. His way or no way. For Adam knew a young man that fit that description, but it wasn't Gaston, it was _himself._ Adam felt physically ill, his stomach turning, and the world around him beginning to spin.

"Are you alright?" He vaguely heard Maurice say. "You look very pale."

Adam weakly shook his head. "I...I think I need to sit down."

There was the sound of a chair being scraped across the floor as Maurice brought a chair to him. Adam let his weight fall onto the chair, unable to stand any longer. He ran his hands over his face trying to shake off the dizziness, then he noticed a cup of tea in front of his face. Looking up, he saw Maurice holding out the cup of tea for him to take. Gratefully, he took the tea, taking slow sips to calm down his stomach. It took him a moment to regain himself and when he did, he noticed that Maurice had pulled up a chair and was now sitting across from him, looking upon him with concerned eyes.

"How can you be so kind to me?" Adam said in wonder. "After what I did to you?"

"It's not as if you knocked me out, tied me to a tree and left me for the wolves."

"No, I just locked you up in a cold cell and left you to die of pneumonia," Adam shook his head in disgust. "For picking a rose, no less." He hung his hand, staring down at the floorboards. "I'm no better than Gaston."

Maurice shook his head. "You're not like Gaston."

"You don't know me, you don't know all that I've done."

"But I do know what you've done," Maurice insisted. "You let my daughter go to come help me, you gave her a library, you talked to her as an equal. Gaston never would have done those things. While you may have been like Gaston in your past, it's evident that you've seen the error of your ways."

Adam gently placed down the teacup onto the floorboards, suddenly feeling the need to move around, to calm down his nerves."Are these of Belle?" He asked, his eyes roaming over the drawings and stretches scattered throughout the room of Belle at different ages. It was evident from the paintings that she had always possessed a natural beauty that had matured over time. He hadn't thought it possible for a painter to capture the spirit and liveliness held within her eyes, but he imagined if any painter could, it would be her father. How he wished he could have a portrait of her back at the castle, so he could look upon it any time he wished.

"Yes, Belle has always been one of my favorite subjects to draw," Maurice replied, staring fondly at one of the portraits. "I imagine as royality that you've sat for your fair share of portraits."

Adam groaned. "Oh, yes. I've always hated it, having to sit or stand for hours. The painter telling me not to move, or to tilt my chin...," He trailed off once he realized that this probably wasn't the best thing to say to an artist. "Not..not that I would mind if _you_ painted my portrait, I'm sure it would be different."

Maurice chuckled good-heartily. "Belle's always been the same way. She's never liked to stay still very long. She'd much rather go climb a tree or get lost in one of her books. I quickly learned to draw her in motion."

"Yes, that does seem like her," Adam chuckled, staring deeply at one of the portraits of Belle.

"You love my daughter."

Adam suddenly started choking on air, caught off guard by Maurice's very unexpected, blunt words. " _What_...I..well..I...that is-" he stuttered out.

"It's very obvious," Maurice stated, motioning toward the portrait of Belle. "I know I'm a decent artist, but I doubt my brush technique or use of color could inspire you to look at it like it was your world."

Adam blushed at the turn of the conversation, he felt lost on how to proceed, but then he recalled something he had brought with him. In haste he reached for his satchel, pulling out a single white rose."This is for you," He said holding out the white rose to Maurice.

Maurice raised an eyebrow.

Adam flushed further. "It's...it's the rose I had denied you before. This is one of the many ways I'm trying to repent for my actions. I figured you could finally give it to Belle."

"Will I turn into a beast if I don't accept that rose?"

" _What? No!"_ Adam cried, violently shaking his head. "I would never...," he suddenly went silence, noticing the mirth in Maurice's expression. "Oh, _oh_ you're joking."

"There's no need to be so anxious around me," Maurice said, taking the rose from him. "I'm not going to light a torch or anything."

"I can't help but be anxious around you," Adam answered. "I do love your daugther very much, Sir. I have never felt this way for anyone before. I know I didn't make a very good first impression on you. I should have never called you a thief, I had no right to lock you up, and I certainly had no right to take your daughter away for you. I know I shall never deserve a woman like Belle, but you see I cannot fathom a life without her. Do you think you could ever accept me as a suitor for your daughter?"

Maurice didn't say anything for a moment as he looked down at the rose with a pensive gaze, twirling it between his fingertips . "And when the last petal falls, he shall remain a beast forever," he finally spoke. "You know, Belle told me how your curse was broken. But I knew before then that she loved you, I knew it the moment she begged me to help her escape to go save you. She looked so frightened, not for her own life, but for yours. I had seen that look before in my wife's eyes as she laid dying, she looked so frightened not for her own life, but frightened that Belle and I would succumb to death because of her."

Adam hung his head low, recalling when Belle had found out her mother had died from the plague and sent her and Maurice away to save their lives.

"Tell you what," Maurice said, holding out the rose to him. "Why don't you give the rose to Belle."

"But, Monsieur-"

"Maurice, call me Maurice," He said. "I think it's high time that a young man gave her a rose, rather than her old father."

"I'm sure she's always loved getting roses from you," Adam protested.

"Yes, but a father always hopes one day that a respectable young man will give his daughter roses, one day when he is gone."

Adam accepted the rose with great care, marveling at the gift he had just received. For he knew through the giving of this rose, that Maurice had not only granted him forgiveness but consent to pursue a relationship with his daughter, putting trust in him to take care of his daughter, his most precious masterpiece. Adam felt his throat thicken with emotion. Never in his life had he been more happy and humbled to receive a rose.

" _Thank you, Maurice,"_ Adam choked out. _"_ Truly, thank you. I shall treasure it always."

* * *

Some time after, Adam and Maurice were playing a game of chess when Belle returned home.

"Papa, I'm home! Did you-" Belle halted in her steps, losing all signs of speech as she gapped at that person playing chess with her father. " _A-Adam?_ "

Adam rose from his seat, his eyes never leaving Belle's form, drinking in every detail about her as if it had been a century since he seen her instead of a few days. " _Belle."_

From his seat, Maurice looked between the two people that were completely unaware of his presence. "I think I shall go to bed." He said, thought Adam and Belle never took notice that he had left the room.

Taking a step forward, Adam held out his hand. "Shall we get some air?"

Belle numbly nodded, taking his hand in a trance letting him lead the way. Adam took them out to sit down on the back porch.

After Belle had yet to say anything, continuing to just stare at him, Adam grew uncomfortable. "Well, don't just stare," He said with a nervous laugh. "Say something! _Anything!_ "

"I can't believe you're really here," Belle said her voice dazed. "I can't believe you actually entered the village."

"Of course I entered the village! I didn't expect you to always come to the castle. Besides, I've missed you since that day you left saying you weren't ready for marriage and needed time."

"It's only been three days!" Belle said breaking out of her stupor.

Adam shrugged, giving a dry scoff. " _So?_ I've never been known for my patience." He looked back at her, his eyes slightly widening as pain settled into their blue depths. "Does this mean..." his voice grew small, "you did not miss me?"

" _No, of course I missed you!_ " Belle stated firmly, shaking her head. "Don't you dare think for a second that I didn't," she said, reaching out her hand to caress his cheek.

Adam sighed in relief, leaning further into her touch. "Don't scare me like that."

"I didn't mean to," Belle said, returning her hand to her side. "So, I'll admit I'm curious. How was your day in the village?"

"It was... _eventful_ to say the least," Adam said dryly. "The townspeople are...," he trailed off, squinting his eyes, trying to find the right word, " _unique_? I think they're in awe of me becuase I'm royalty, but at the same time I don't think they like me very much because of my past actions as ruler." He paused in thought as he looked towards the sky, noticing two candles burning within a lamppost. "Huh, I never thought I'd see that up close."

Belle looked up, her eyes seaching. "See what?"

Adam nodded towards the lamppost. "The lamppost."

Belle looked back and forth between Adam and the lamppost. "I don't understand. What do you mean?"

Adam continued watching the candle burn. "I remember after I had been transformed into a beast, it was three weeks in when it truly sank in for me that I'd probably never be able to enter polite society again. I remember one night going out as far as I could without being seen. I climbed a tree and just looked off into the distance, watching the lights from the village, longing to enter the village that had once been just an afterthought in my mind." He turned his head, looking at Belle with a warm smile. "But now here I am in that very village, with you."

Belle put her hand on top of his, squeezing it, her eyes glazed over with unshed tears. "Adam I-"

Adam shook his head. "Please, do not feel sad for me, I did it to myself," he sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad I was cursed. It opened me up to so many things I was blind to and it saved me from myself. I imagine if I hadn't been turned into a beast, I would have just continued spiraling down, never stopping to think of things beyond my own privileged world. I probably would have ended up in a loveless marriage, miserable and in return making my wife miserable. No, if there is anything from that curse that I am forever grateful for is that it brought _you_ to me, Belle."

Adam gently took her hand resting on top of his, bringing it to his lips to place a tender kiss onto the back of her hand, savoring at the softness of her skin until it was aburtply snatched from him. Alarmed, Adam looked up to find Belle cupping both her cheeks with her hands, turning her head away from him. " _What_? What is it? Did I do something _wrong_?" He asked, a sense of panic shuddering his heart at her reaction. Had he offended her with his display of affection? Most girls seemed to like it when he had kissed their hands in the past, though it was done with insincerity, unlike his kiss to Belle.

Belle shook her head, still hiding her face from him. "No, you did nothing wrong. It's just...," she trailed off going quiet for a moment. "I've never been romanced by a man before, so-"

"But I thought Gaston-"

"Oh, he _tried_ ," Belle said. "But I would always turn him down before he could continue. It is also wholly different when one actually _enjoys_ such attentions," she added as an afterthought.

With her words, the stone of dread in his stomach quickly dissipated into a light fluttering sensation. "Well, I for one am _very_ relieved to hear you enjoy my attentions," he said, faintly chuckling. "For I greatly enjoy bestowing them on you, so much I'm afraid I might spoil you."

Slowly, Belle turned to face him removing her hands from her tinted cheeks, glancing at him sheepishly. "I am sorry for the way I reacted," she said, smiling awkwardly. "I've always thought it _silly_ the way the village girls acted around Gaston. I could never understand why they swooned over him, to me there were so much better things to do with my time. I guess, I'm not so immune to it as I once thought I was."

"We have that in common, you know," Adam said.

"We do?"

"Yes," Adam said, nodding. "Remember when I told you that I never knew that love could feel this way? I always thought the couples around the castle were quite _silly_. Like when Lumiere gushes out endless poetic endearments around Plumette, or when Maestro Cadenza spent hours holding fabric for his wife while she made a new dress, or even when Mr. Potts would leave little notes attached to the teabags for Mrs. Potts to find. I thought they were fools and I promised myself that I would never act so silly around a girl." He looked fondly at Belle. "Well, I broke that promise, I'm afraid."

Turning his attention to his satchel, Adam carefully pulled out the white rose from before. He watched as Belle's doe eyes widened in surprise. It was funny how he had once thought that his life would end because of a rose, and yet it had turned out the begininng of a better one.

"Belle, I know you said you weren't ready for marriage and you wanted us to get to know one another better," Adam paused, staring down at the rose. "So, I was hoping you would agree to an official courtship with me?" Holding out the rose to her, he scarcely breathed, awaiting her answer.

Taking the rose from him, Belle gently caressed the petals, before bringing it to her nose inhaling it's scent, the rose barely concealing her smile. "I would like that very much."

Inhaling deeply, Adam smiled, half-laughing in astonishment. " _You will_?"

Belle nodded, her lips against the rose. "Although, I don't how the townspeople will react to the prince courting a peasant and a funny one at that."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Something tells me they already know," he crossed his arms. "Besides if anyone has a problem with it, I'll just say off with their heads."

Belle went silent, frowning deeply.

"You do realize that was a _joke_ ," Adam said, smiling nervously, his eyes wide with panic. "Belle, really I was just...," he trailed off once Belle busted out laughing, and he realized that she was teasing him. "Oh, you're going to _pay_ for that, Mademoiselle," he said with a mischievous glint in his eye before he swooped down covering her mouth with his lips, effectively silencing her laugher. After the shock wore off, Belle melted within his kiss, slowly raising her arms to wrap them around his neck, the white rose still within her hand. They kissed, moving against each other's lips, their noses nuzzling together.

When they their lips pulled apart, they looked through half-lidded eyes back at each other, their foreheads resting together.

"Adam?"

Adam hummed in reponse.

"I'm glad we can be silly together."

"So am I Belle, so am I."

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this, it kind of just kept growing as I wrote. I can't thank you all enough for your wonderful words, favs, and follows! Thank you!_


End file.
